conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Organization of Independent States
I have a picture of my representative ready. Should I upload it or are we going to have size uniformity? Woogers(lol what ) 21:31, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Do you know anywhere to find pictures of Burmese politicians? With China, I can find vice-mayors of random cities, but with Burma, there's basically Aung San Suu Kyi and a few major politicians. Well, there are more, but the pictures aren't good quality. Detectivekenny 21:52, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Lol Edit Conflict. Burmese politicians = the junta, so no, not really. How bout the rep to the UN or some other world government? For the EAF, I've been using Diet members. Also, original edit: Bleh, I don't think the PRC would declare war after joining CEAS. I'm gonna let the ROC flip peacefully starting Wednesday EST, Thursday local time. WWIII took up a lot of energy at any rate. I don't feel like writing about such a small conflict that this would be compared to the international crisis sparked last week. Woogers(lol what ) 21:55, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay thanks. Can you crop this for me so it isn't so obvious it's a UN picture? And lol, I think I will do the same for the Cantonese Republic. It was going to be a huge civil war, but now it's sort of like this: China split in two for administrative purposes, the southern half became a democracy. Pretty simple. Detectivekenny 22:30, February 16, 2010 (UTC) So China still exists then? United Planets 22:34, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Like portrait crop, or signing of document crop? Woogers(lol what ) 22:34, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Whichever looks better. Detectivekenny 22:42, February 16, 2010 (UTC) It'd look alright either way. I need to know the intended use. Woogers(lol what ) 22:43, February 16, 2010 (UTC) The use is just for Soe Myint's picture, so preferably a portrait. Detectivekenny 22:49, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ? Woogers(lol what ) 22:58, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Great. Detectivekenny 23:19, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Language What's the official language? Preferably not English as it would make it all too easy for PAFF members to tap in. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 19:53, February 21, 2010 (UTC) LOL United Planets 20:13, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Darn, English was my first choice. Mandarin or Yarphese, pick one. Woogers(lol what ) 20:31, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I'll say Mandarin because all the CEAS countries have a related language (because most Yarphese speak Vietnamese, and also if you notice Yau Duonh-kor is Chinese). However, everyone has to speak extremely fast and understand extremely fast to prevent PAFF spies from understanding. As for writing, are we using simplified or traditional Chinese? Yarphei and China use simplified, and the EAF uses traditional for Korean and some simplified for Japanese although mosly traditional. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 21:11, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Majority says simplified. Woogers(lol what ) 21:13, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Motto War is peace. Freedom is slavery. Ignorance is strength. Woogers(lol what ) 21:41, February 21, 2010 (UTC) (ps, unrelated, try Media:Yarphese Pledge.mid Lol, I don't think we are oligarchal collectivists. Maybe it would be best to avoid a motto coming directly from a dystopian novel. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 21:50, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Party doctrine states that Controlling the minds of the people is key to controlling the future. Woogers(lol what ) 21:57, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Party? Are we Eastasia now? Even Yarphei gave up those beliefs in 2007, although the VLA was based somewhat on the Inner Party of Oceania. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 22:00, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Eastasia was a crazed futuristic shogunate honor-based society. We are not that. Rather, we are the next step of socialist evolution. The government is the means of production. There is no ownership of the means of production. Woogers(lol what ) 22:06, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, the CEAS is strictly 死拜. Have fun with your 共产主义. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 22:21, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Socialism isn't communism and worshipping death is insanity. Woogers(lol what ) 22:31, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Back to all seriousness: War is slavery. Knowledge is strength. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 01:32, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Knowledge is not the key focus, and you're the higher than Iran on the Everetti countries-to-shoot list. I'd say War is slavery is inadmissible. Woogers(lol what ) 01:52, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Fine. Turn that around and say "peace is freedom." —detectivekenny; reply; signed 02:49, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Lets make a deal! Peace is Freedom. Prosperity is Happiness. Unity is Strength. Woogers(lol what ) 02:59, February 23, 2010 (UTC) First Summit Can we summit? —detectivekenny; reply; signed 00:45, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Of course. Woogers(lol what ) 00:47, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Wait, actually it wouldn't be a summit; it would be a (what is it called?). —detectivekenny; reply; signed 01:12, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Meeting? Gathering? Woogers(lol what ) 01:17, February 22, 2010 (UTC) *headdesk* I think the word I wanted was "conference." I can't believe I'm so unfocused today. Two FW conferences in the past month and can't even think up that word lol. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 01:19, February 22, 2010 (UTC) If you say so. Conference it is. Woogers(lol what ) 01:27, February 22, 2010 (UTC) How do you like everything? —detectivekenny; reply; signed 05:47, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Going well so far. But, the Naval Fortresses idea is asking to get nuked again sometime in the future. I would, however support modified naval platforms off the shores of the EAF, with less uhh, what's the word, militaristic intent than Cai-Doi. Woogers(lol what ) 05:56, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Okay. That should be good. Maybe only a few like Cai-doi in the Pacific, but mostly the kind you're talking about. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 06:04, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Man, those guys are paranoid and hypocritical. United Planets 07:08, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :Wat? Woogers(lol what ) 12:46, February 22, 2010 (UTC) WAT WAT IN THE BUTT.... they keep talking about fearing invasion by western imperialists and how evil they are. It seems that all four nations have forgotten what happened about two weeks ago where Yarphei, in an act of imperialism and random baseless war, invaded not just the Falklands but the UK mainland as well. Like I said, they are paranoid and hypocritical. United Planets 00:08, February 23, 2010 (UTC) *ahem* I didn't invade, shoot, or kill anyone. I just flew jet fighters in fancy maneuvers to scare looters. Woogers(lol what ) 00:10, February 23, 2010 (UTC) LOL, UP, I was just saying what you would expect a communist to say after I watched wikipedia:The East is Red (film). Besides, look at the amount of land countries like Everett are dealing with. You could fit about twenty Yarpheis into Everett. And you call Yarphei and imperialist, only trying to bring civilization to otherwise sheep-grazing islands? —detectivekenny; reply; signed 00:59, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Expansion Maybe it would be a good idea to expand a little within a few months (maybe after the geography competition is over). Here is what I had in mind: China, Myanmar, Yarphei, Philippines, EAF, Cantonese Republic, Mongolia, Bangladesh, Sri Lanka, Nepal, Bhutan, Kazakhstan, Tajikistan, Uzbekistan, Turkmenistan, Kyrgyzstan, Tajikistan, Pakistan, Afghanistan + maybe one of my friends and I are thinking about creating a Chinese-Korean Country in Australia (Korea with out Japan because we thought up the idea before the EAF existed) and possibly Iran. That's plenty of power against PAFF. I think eventually a cold war is inevitable, so might as well have the pivot point. BTW the PAFF does not even know about this. And also, all these countries are "reserved" so the PAFF can't recruit them. And Russia too, lol I got your message while I was typing this. Lovely. The entire pivot point. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 04:14, February 25, 2010 (UTC) By pivot point I mean pivot area. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 04:16, February 25, 2010 (UTC) I dunno, lol, I smell Islamic disagreement in the two farthest west countries on this list. Other than that, sure.Woogers(lol what ) 04:17, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Wait, Iran and Russia? Lol I know what you mean. Whether you mean Iran or whatever, Iran, Pakistan, and Afghanistan are vital with places like Khyber Pass. And also, who says they will disagree? No one on the site controls them except us lol. Or would you rather Pakistan, Aghanistan, Iran just join some Islamic military alliance? And what to do with Africa? —detectivekenny; reply; signed 04:28, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Also let's add Belarus because of the CSTO. And Cambodia's just so weak there between three CEAS countries (one of which took its coastline) and one PAFF country it would just have to join CEAS. How about Pakafghaniran? What to do about them? —detectivekenny; reply; signed 04:38, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Technically, we don't 'control' them, cause they're blanks. Leave Africa to its failures. Hopefully the people there will fix all its problems one day, but there's not much hope. At least the coup in Niger looks promising. Pushing into Europe is ambitious. Thailand, we're watching you. As for Pakafghaniran, never heard of it. Woogers(lol what ) 04:43, February 25, 2010 (UTC) You guys going for an alliance of third world epic fail countries??? United Planets 04:50, February 25, 2010 (UTC) It's all that's left. TimeMaster om nom nom'd Earth. Woogers(lol what ) 04:51, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Also, I thought about it a bit, and most of them are actually second world. One of them is actually first world. Two if the country in Australia goes through, unless it was created post 1992. Woogers(lol what ) 04:55, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Well unified we can shoot down your planes even if you dare fly over Asia. Not saying we will, just saying. And CEAS controls the world on five continents now. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 05:01, February 25, 2010 (UTC) How is this list for this month? Indonesia, Bangladesh, India, Sri Lanka, Nepal, Bhutan. Possibly S. Australia. I was also considering merging CEAS with CSTO and SCO (except for Russia). —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 23:30, March 3, 2010 (UTC) CSTO is a subset of SCO. And at that point, we need a new name. Woogers(lol what ) But SCO doesn't include Belarus. And Iran is a candidate for CSTO, not SCO. How about Council for Protection of Eastern (something)?? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 23:47, March 3, 2010 (UTC) The Eurasian Union. Final answer. Woogers(lol what ) 23:50, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Sixty percent of the PAFF countries are in Eurasia. I counted, despite the fact that I miscount things like this a lot. But wait, are we including Peru? Yarphei already has territory there. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 23:57, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Eurasia usually refers to Asia + Former USSR, not western Europe, and the Peru thing counts as an overseas dependency. Woogers(lol what ) 00:00, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Okay. But the Wikipedia Article defines it differently. Oh, well. This is Future World. Not the yellow pixels, I mean actual Peru. They signed a treaty with Yarphei. PAFF will kill them for this. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 00:04, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Are they a part of Yarphei though? If Peru is still a soverign country, they'd be ineligible. Woogers(lol what ) 00:07, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Why? Yarphei could totally take over all of Peru and put it under Fujimori. However, Yarphei's plans are mostly to grow myriads of yellow pixels all over the world and make them free cities ruled by conservative politicians. Why is it ineligible? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 00:10, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Not in Eurasia... It's random to have a huge block of countries on one continent, and then a random South American country. Woogers(lol what ) 00:12, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay. But we need to expand onto other continents before PAFF does. Let's have two parts. One will be in the East with Capital Tavoy, including basically Asia. Then there will be a Western part including North and South America, Europe, Australia (including Oceania), Africa, Antarctica which will have a capital at Arequipa. They are strategic allies. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 00:19, March 4, 2010 (UTC) 1 fiftieth of the population of Australia is Korean or Chinese. That's a puny minority, how could they make their own country in Australia single-handedly? They are a puny minority. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:31, March 4, 2010 (UTC) It's not the people there that formed the country. It was the influx of Chinese and Korean immigrants for several reasons. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 00:34, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Woog, can we just say any country who isn't willing to suffer western disapproval due to non-western customs can be defended by CEAS if accepted into CEAS? And also, what would CEAS be called if there are two parts? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 00:38, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :Psh, easterners. All western countries suffer from eastern disapproval and all eastern countries suffer from western disapproval. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:12, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, if it weren't for the absolute free trade provision, I would have joined PAFF. Woogers(lol what ) 01:17, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :::I never heard that was a requirement. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:24, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, you're right it is. Fine with me. What's wrong with FTAs? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:25, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Like I said on the talk page, I dont know yet, its up to other joining members. Waiting on Superwarmonkey to figure out what he's doing. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:32, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's too late now :/ The world is already factionalized, and it would take too much time to reverse the regionalism going on. And besides, this sets up global conflicts in the future. Woogers(lol what ) 01:48, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Separation into two parts is a bad thing. (Koreanamermmany) And we need a more generic name. Like International States Alliance or Global Unity Alliance or something like that. And I'm feeling hostile intent on both sides of the line. Do not want. Woogers(lol what ) 00:45, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay. We'll avoid becoming Balkcypryemirelatnam and rule the whatever centrally from Tavoy. Idk about the generic name, but I'm in PANIC MODE. Make a map of all countries that could possibly join CEAS because PAFF is being imperialist. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:01, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Imperialist? LOLWUT Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:05, March 4, 2010 (UTC) IDK all westerners are imperialists. But you just added as many countries as there ARE in CEAS. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:07, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :You imperialist easterner! All easterners are imperialists as well. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:13, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Imperialist is Yarphei's goal of setting up yellow pixels all over the world. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:10, March 4, 2010 (UTC) It's not the same. Yellow pixels are Free Yarphese Cities where the countries negociate and Yarphei offers something outrageous for the city. Yellow dots list: Arequipa, Wroclaw, Ragusa, Yalta, Freetown, Malakula, Puntarenas, Admiralty Gulf where the old VLA base was. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:42, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :Arequipa is 100% fine, any cities in PAFF that you are going to lease and own are not fine cause I'm in charge of Russia and I'm also a basic leader of PAFF, although you can still have those cities, they won't be under some person from Yarphei. It will still be owned by the country 100% but Yarphei will be allowed to have presence in it. K? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:17, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Everyone okay with this? Most of them are tiny and who gives a crap. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:54, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Timemaster, you do not own blanks in PAFF, and you are not in charge of Russia. Woog, is it okay if I change the EAF's status to neutral nation. Neutral nations are the same as regular members, but may only vote on matters on which they are willing to send support. For April I did some research, here are my plans: Asia: Maldives, UAE, Arabia, Turkey, East Timor, Indonesia, India, Thailand, Brunei, Malaysia, Kuwait, Qatar, Cyprus. Europe: Scotland, Ukraine, Belarus, Poland, Moldova, Cyprus, Switzerland (neutral nation), Bulgaria, Lithuania, Latvia. Australia: SCOSK, Papua New Guinea. Africa: Morocco, Nigeria, Egypt, Libya. South America: Peru, Ecuador, Bolivia, Paraguay. Central America: Panama, Dominican Republic, Barbados. I will not tolerate that PAFF has every decent-sized developed country in the world except UKS and Switzerland. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:13, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :PAFF has Turkey and Poland and Malaysia is a specialized protectorate, strategic ally and far anti-Yarphei. Switzerland is a neutral neutral nation meaning it wouldnt join either PAFF or CEAS. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:13, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Turkey would definetely switch IRL. Yarphei will make a deal with Poland and it will switch. Malaysia. PSH Malaysia is ASIAN. IRL it would switch. Switzerland made a tough decision because every UN country would have to join either one at some point or other to prevent from being blown up, so Switzerland went to CEAS because it allows more neutrality. Besides, you have Austria. Stop assuming that every PAFF counry will remain faithful. Your PAFF additions were arbitrary and even included one particular country that was on the list twice. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:02, March 7, 2010 (UTC) No, as there are no matters that I will not send support for. Also, you have reaffirmed the need for a name change. Woogers(lol what ) 02:21, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :I thought all military operations were optional anyway? That'd be the only thing I'd object to, but I found a loophole for that in my own articles. Woogers(lol what ) 02:30, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Really? The rules say that all reps have to agree to take military action. War analysts all over the world forsee WWIV, and CEAS does not want a defect. At the next meeting, the council will vote on whether to make EAF a neutral member. The only downside is that status is slighly lowered, but it still has good status as a founding member. Do you like the state list okay? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 03:55, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry, as I've said, there is a loophole that allows me to contribute forces to a CEAS war effort if things get out of hand. I will not allow the pride of my nation to be degraded by being downgraded. Woogers(lol what ) 04:43, March 6, 2010 (UTC) But you will supply troops to the CEAS army should WWIV come around? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 17:31, March 6, 2010 (UTC) If by "troops" you mean military personnel, then yes. And I thought it was a peacekeeping force, not an army. Woogers(lol what ) 19:07, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Not necessarily a peacekeeping force. Whatever CEAS agrees on, that is what the army will be used for. But the military will only be used defensively during WWIV unless things extremely out of hand. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 21:59, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I built a 30 billion yen flying aircraft carrier specifically for this army-peacekeeping force. When it is completed sometime next month, you'll get a carrier wing to go with it. Ground troops and non-Drone Carrier ships, I can't give, but I can give you the entire complement of DCSs and as many drones as the factories can make. And the support of the air force. Woogers(lol what ) 22:05, March 6, 2010 (UTC) LOL and no one can attack the EAF because it is a member of PAFF XDD. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 22:24, March 6, 2010 (UTC) WWIV would only be in defense anyway, so they'd be wrong to begin with. Woogers(lol what ) 22:27, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Clarification CEAS is not evil. It is just for countries who do not want to get caught up in the globalization of liberalism/socialism/Westernism and lose culture, sovereignity, independence, rights (e.g. to declare war), etc. Please keep this in mind as a lot of people seem to hate CEAS. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:59, March 4, 2010 (UTC) PAFF is not evil. It is just for countries who do not want to get caught up in the globalization of conservatism/anti-socialism/Easternism and lose culture, sovereignity, independence, rights (e.g. to declare war), etc. Please keep this in mind as a lot of people seem to hate PAFF. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:09, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Shaddup lol. CEAS members can declare war on each other, but almost surely won't. And your nations have hardly any culture left. They are now the Internationale. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:12, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :Problems with your statement: 1. Most CEAS countries are politically liberal, if not economically conservative. 2. What will it take for you to remember that the most socialist country in Future World was a founding member of the CEAS? 3. Easternism isn't a word. Neither is Westernism, for that matter. 4. I don't see how anyone stands to lose culture or sovereignty in either alliance. No one loses the right to declare war in any agreement, but Mutually Assured Destruction's role in foreign policy is back to Cold War-era levels. 5. I don't hate PAFF, lol, I'm just too protectionist for free trade. I'm still fully open to the excellent foreign relations we all have now. Woogers(lol what ) 02:14, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Then detectivekenny's statement is contradicted by facts lol. That was just a retort. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:17, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Yes, China is communist. But PAFF is almost completely liberal. The CEAS countries just have more freedom to be real countries and not globalized. And you got that idea from Tranh Chup-yar, TM. You better watch your words. That censorship incident earlier today was very not good. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:21, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Censorship incident? Ooooh. What do you mean by have the freedom to be "real" countries? I don't think UP is actually enforcing that though LOL. You can probably ask to be opted out, but everyone else can put tariffs on the goods. This is what I believe. Liberal = nearly all awesome. Conservative = nearly all awesome, but just for middle class and upper class. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:24, March 4, 2010 (UTC) When you took Tharnton's comment off my page. I am fully against censorship so don't do that again. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:27, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I considered that comment spam. It was just "LOLWUT" and that was it. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:28, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Don't remove anything else on my talk page unless someone deliberately replaces it in its entirety with something offensive or inserted megabytes of stuff to make it load slower. This is your warning. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:31, March 4, 2010 (UTC) So don't remove a random "LOLWUT", even if it is misused and makes no sense to be put there? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:33, March 4, 2010 (UTC) And also, why are you so angry. I am insulting easterners because you are insulting westerners. lol. If you are mad at "Censorship" (which I don't get), I'm sorry, but I have a policy of removing spam which includes random LOLWUTs. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:39, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Not angry. I rarely really get angry (surprise surprise). Just letting you know. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:43, March 4, 2010 (UTC) That sentence sounds like you're angry. Must be the choice of words. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:45, March 4, 2010 (UTC) LOL. IRL I start to sound angry but it's in a calm voice. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:47, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Operation Blockatiel Phase II Phase I (New Map). Completed. Phase II, New Name, begin. Woogers(lol what ) 02:00, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Peru, Indonesia, Thailand, you are on Watchlist. Poland is too, but not now. Name? Council of Asian States, maybe? Can't be Eurasian yet, there's nothing in Europe. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:08, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I feel that council is no longer an appropriate name for a huge organization that this is now. Woogers(lol what ) 02:14, March 4, 2010 (UTC) More freedom to member states is always fine. Woogers(lol what ) 21:35, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Lol, CEAS is now pretty much just an optional defense pact with some friendly countries. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:48, March 5, 2010 (UTC) No. Anything approved by CEAS requires full support from all members. And from there CEAS has its own miltary and othe stuff just like the UN. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 22:02, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Alliance of Independent World States. Mandarin, Uzbek (pretty language to represent Central Asia and Belarus), Persian, Arabic, Hindi, Indonesian, Spanish. This won't happen until maybe April, though. What do you think? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:27, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Uzbek should certainly be Russian, as the Soviets made everyone speak Russian in public, so most adults know it. Also, so many languages. Is there really a need for Persian or Indonesian? Woogers(lol what ) 02:29, March 6, 2010 (UTC) The problem is that Russian is also a PAFF language. But whatever. Indonesian represents Indonesia, Malaysia, Brunei, East Timor, and the Philippines, so maybe it would be better to keep it. But then again philippines and east Timor can yield to Spanish, and Indonesia, Malaysia, Brunei to Arabic. I change mind. and Persian is only in Afghanistan, so it isn't really needed. Russian, Hindi, Spanish, Mandarin, Arabic is enough. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 04:05, March 6, 2010 (UTC) But is Alliance of Independent World States an okay name? I can't htink of anything better. But are you okay with the list of countries for April? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 17:40, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Yea, that's fine, and as for expansion, I'll leave that to you and TimeMaster to work out. My only comment is that at least 97% of Asian countries should be on our side of the line by the time we reach settlement. Woogers(lol what ) 02:27, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Politician Pictures I take Afghanistan through Kyrgyzstan and you take the rest? FYI they are all made up people except the Bhutanese guy. Also, I am yet to find out what gender the Sri Lankan person is. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 22:43, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Lol, I guess. This will take WORK. Woogers(lol what ) 22:47, March 5, 2010 (UTC) On my list, who's male, who's female? Woogers(lol what ) 22:52, March 5, 2010 (UTC) LOL I think they might actually all be male. But you know how a) international organizations and b) Asian countries are. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 23:05, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Hmm maybe some countries should just send people who speak Chinese natively (hint-hint). —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 23:34, March 5, 2010 (UTC) *hint hits the brick wall between Detectivekenny and Woogers, and is never heard from, much less understood, again* Woogers(lol what ) 23:48, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I was suggesting using Chinese people in your photographs for those -stans and others lol. I luckily haven't had too much trouble though. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 00:13, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Developed Country If there's any hope in getting a large western European high-income blank into CEAS, it would be in Italy, would you agree? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 04:02, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Why Italy? Woogers(lol what ) 04:19, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Because of Berlusconi. First of all, he does not support the universal healthcare clause. Secondly, he likes non-secularity He supports the Bush Administration as well (not that there's anything wrong with that, but Everett doesn't like him much). All the rest of the European countries are social-democrats, but Berlusconi is trying to reverse this. While Italy will, if at all, quit by preference, I also compiled a list of countries that do not follow the UDHR: List of Developed PAFF Countries that to not follow the UDHR: Germany-Homeschooling illegal Greece-Homeschooling illegal Spain-Homeschoolin illegal Brazil-Homeschooling illegal Turkey-no Universal Healthcare United States-no Universal Healthcare All these countries are ineligible. And Italy will quit by preference. PWNAGE. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 04:31, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Actually they will probably get rid of the homeschooling rule somehow, Turkey will join CEAS, and the US will get Universal Healthcare or find some loophole. But I'm concerned with Italy. It has good diplomacy with Chinas. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 04:45, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I just realized Italy is also a victim of Yarphei's yellow pixels. So maybe Yarphei will offer Italy an outrageous bargain, and Italy will ally with Yarphei. Like Poland and Peru. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 05:13, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Lol, where in the UHDR does it say that homeschooling must be legal and universal healthcare must be a policy? And also, do you want me to make Cyprus a neutral member of PAFF? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:07, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Obviously you haven't read the PAFFUDHR. At any rate, we have two equally good organizations with different ideologies. CEAS matches that of Berlusconi better. BTW I made a map: I actually did research for many of the PAFF countries I transferred over. Italy is placed as CEAS, and so is Namibia. The EAF is supposed to be both PAFF neutral and CEAS neutral. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 18:36, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Hello? No one is taking notice of my map? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 20:26, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I wrote the PAFF UDHR and rtook chunks from the UN UDHR. Homeschooling is not stated nor is universal healthcare. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 20:45, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Yes it is. "Parents have a prior right to choose the kind of education that shall be given to their children." "Everyone has the right to a standard of living adequate for the health and well-being of himself and of his family, including food, clothing, housing and medical care and necessary social services, and the right to security in the event of unemployment, sickness, disability, widowhood, old age or other lack of livelihood in circumstances beyond his control." —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 20:48, March 7, 2010 (UTC) GLF can aid for the absence of universal healthcare. Why is homeschooling illegal in those countries? What is up with the name of the file, why is it done in crayon, and please take all the countries you think would join CEAS, but DON'T remove them from PAFF. EAF is just the first of these. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:43, March 7, 2010 (UTC) No. Berlusconi does not want Universal Healthcare. Homeschooling is illegal because Wikipedia says so. I named the file in Spanish because it is crappy and in case there needs to be a file called "Cold War 2010." It was done in colored pencil, and it is not a work of art because I was focusing more on the actual countries. And no. For the war to be equal, we need the above arrangement. PAFF will have too much power if not. I have said once, and I will say again: we have two equally good organizations. Joining both is just stupid unless you are the EAF because it had reasons. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 21:50, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :I don't goddang care! The EAF is just being stupid. What is wrong with joining both? Who cares if they join both. And there isn't going to be a WWIV. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:04, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Says who was bored until WWIII. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:36, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Did you just call me stupid? Woogers(lol what ) 01:17, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :::No, I called the EAF stupid for joining both for "protection." —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:23, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Which, by association, is calling me stupid. And for the wrong reason at that. I didn't join the PAFF for protection. If I had, I would have still been there. Woogers(lol what ) 01:25, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Reasons I have come to realize are not worth the trouble that ensued. Woogers(lol what ) 21:52, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Will you be a neutral member or belligerent of the war? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 21:56, March 7, 2010 (UTC) We had this talk already. Woogers(lol what ) 21:59, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Just checking. You okay with the map? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 22:01, March 7, 2010 (UTC) It's hard to differentiate between Status Unconfirmed and CEAS, and I still think that Russia should be in CEAS. Russia would never collaborate so closely with the Americas. That was the guiding principle of the first Cold War. Woogers(lol what ) 22:04, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Unconfirmed are GSR, UKS, SCOSK, and Alaska. I also think Russia should be in CEAS because it is bordering almost all CEAS countries. We should have a vote on this. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 00:05, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Updates Name: Global Organization of Independent States Languages: Mandarin, Hindi, Spanish, Arabic, Russian Members: Everything in my map plus maybe SCOSK, Alaska, UKS, and/or GSR, including CEAS neutral Possible Flag: white to represent peace; border to represent unity is green to represent growth; yellow Chinese dragon facing upper-right in the center to represent strength, authority, and unity; dimensions 2:1 —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:07, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Everything okay? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 20:52, March 8, 2010 (UTC) New map: Crossposted That seems pretty fair. Thailand should go with CEAS even though it doesn't like Yarphei. It's culturally closer to countries like Vietnam, India, Yarphei, and Cambodia, and is sort of out of place in PAFF. Also, Botswana is politically closer to PAFF, so keep it. You wanted it. Also, seeing you gave up much of your territory in Africa, I think I will do the same. Sudan, Burkina Faso, Niger, Central African Republic, Chad, Zimbabwe (how did that get on there?), Guinea, Burundi, Côte d'Ivoire, and Somalia can go. Also, add Barbados as a red pixel. Italy can be neutral during the cold war; I don't mind. When I get back we can argue later. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 04:28, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Italy should be both. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:07, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I coloured Niger instead of Mali, and I accidentally colored in the Solomon Islands and missed Vanautu and ugh I messed up a lot. Let's ignore the islands and look at the major countries I coloured in :) —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:31, April 9, 2010 (UTC) El Segundo Quick second conference? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:28, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Sí, tengo algo de tiempo. Woogers(lol what ) 02:35, March 29, 2010 (UTC) No escribí los escores del votación porque no tengo tiempo. Es OK contigo si solo escribo los totales para cada región? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:52, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Yahoo Translator Says: "You list I did not write them of the voting because I do not have time. It is OK with you itself I write the totals for each region?" Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:44, April 10, 2010 (UTC) WTF Engrish. At any rate, sure, its fine, but no overwhelming totals.Woogers(lol what ) 04:10, April 10, 2010 (UTC) But I will allow all original members to have their own vote, okay? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 14:30, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Yea, that's fine lol. Good for saving time, and the other members aren't really important at the moment. Maybe they can get their own showing later on. Woogers(lol what ) 18:13, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Wat Sandatahang Lakas ng Pilipinas has less than 300,000 troops, active and reserve. Where are they going to get 2 million from? Woogers(lol what ) 15:12, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Had to make it large to avoid all the burden going to NPRC, SPRC, Pakistan. The population of CEAS is 1.5 to 2 billion, so 40 million is roughly 2%-3% of that, and that's a number to shoot for. Of course most of them are reserve, but in North Korea, 1 in 5 is a member of the armed forces, so it's not that bad. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 18:45, April 11, 2010 (UTC) WTF "Cai-doi platform was evacuated...... and submarines off the coast of Connecticut which intercepted the signals to the airplane." NO. 1) The planes came from an aircraft carrier off the coast of Malaysia. Connecticut has nothing to do with it. 2) GOOD LUCK getting submarines or even a SINGLE submarine into the Long Island Sound, one of the most secured waters in the Union of Everett, DURING WARTIME, where they are heavily secured by various agencies including Coast Guard, Everetti Navy and state police vessels. You would be detected in international waters far before reaching Everett's territorial waters. Sneaking a submarine into a high security zone is impossible. That's NEW YORK CITY, largest city, major port, economic center and most secured city and surrounding area besides Everett City. 3) Signal to the airplane... like the signals used in Everett's satellite system? The alien computer language that no one can decode or understand? I could swear I had the information regarding this somewhere in my articles but apparently not. I did make this statement on the Future World Events pages throughout 2009, maybe the older pages. I'm going to have to write an article about this alien computer language but I know jack about computer language. Ok I found it. Internet In Everett "Military Internet" section. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 07:40, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Hold up.... "Further developed, they could strike the planes as soon as they are over the Pacific Ocean. In addition, to prevent damage, the fortresses must be equipped with mirrors and reinforcements to deflect PDS blasts. There must be stores of aircraft, boats, and missles. Finally, it is necessary to hold means of quick escape should it be necessary." 1) Tracking and shooting down STEALTH aircraft.... You do know what stealth means right? They don't come up on radar, especially at that distance. At night you can hear them over the platform, maybe with thermal imaging can spot one blasting by but that's about it. 2) LOL mirrors. A mirror is not going to deflect a burst of fusion plasma energy. It will melt right through the glass and hit its target without problems. You can make heavier armor to prevent impact damage (or simply build underwater or far below the ground) and heat resistance to hold off the extreme temperatures of the plasma energy. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 09:39, April 2, 2010 (UTC) You don't have to be able to decode something to evacuate a platform. Maybe Yau wasn't telling the truth about the submarine. Yarphei has advanced radar, okay? You can't deny me that. Glass? Why the heck would I use glass to make mirrors to reflect PDS bombs. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 16:36, April 2, 2010 (UTC) More Three matters: 1) Why don't we add all the non-PAFF members on the map by next conference? 2) Is it okay to move the list of members to a seperate page like Wikipedia or the GTO? 3) As for the name, I was thinking Global Coalition of Independent States. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:36, April 11, 2010 (UTC) #Why? #Sure. #Why not just Coalition of Independent States? Woogers(lol what ) 15:10, April 11, 2010 (UTC)